Dating Disaster
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Miley is dating Mike but has feelings for Jake and a singer named Ron. Lily likes Miley's boyfriend Mike. Oliver likes Lily. And Jackson cant seem to get a date while Robbie Ray is having tons. My first HM fanfic please be nice! Rated T just in case.
1. Prelude

_Hey! This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic Dating Disaster! It might be short might be long, probably long I don't know yet. Here is the opening, not the first chapter. That comes up later and it will be shorter. If you like it, tell me and I will write more. Please review, review, review! But please be nice, be nice, be nice!_

Miley was sitting on her desk in her room finishing an essay while talking to Lily on speaker phone.

"I'm done. I did it. I'm finished.", Miley said admiring her essay.

"Good. What idiot teacher thought up the idea of creating an Utopian Society for an essay anyway?", Lily said.

"All I care is that I'm done. So now we can get back to important stuff. Like Mike came over yesterday!", Miley said jumping up and down.

"Here we go again. Miles I love ya but if you rant on and on about your boyfriend on more time I will...", Lily paused for a minute.

"I'm waiting.", Miley said knowing Lily didn't have a threat.

"Well, I'll do something really bad. So, you better watch out.", Lily said in her toughest voice.

"Oh, I'm so scared.", Miley said sarcastically.

"Miley, my mom is yelling at me for going over on my cell phone minutes. Can we talk online?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a sec."

"Later.", Lily said before hanging up.

Miley sat back down on her desk and logged onto her computer. She typed in her screen name (smileymiley) and looked to see who was on her buddy list. Lily's screen name is lalalandgirl, but she wasn't logged on yet. Miley did see her boyfriend Mike's screen name. Before she could IM him he sent her a message.

s8erdude- Hey babe!

smileymiley- Mike! What's up?

s8erdude- Just recovering from dinner at your place last night.

smileymiley- Sorry about my dad interrogating you.

s8erdude- It was only the most frightening experience of my life that shook me to my very soul. But no worries, I'll recover.

smileymiley- LOL! Sorry, but it's not like I didn't warn you that my dad is a little overprotective. You didn't believe me so you brought this on yourself.

s8erdude- I take full blame. Sorry to cut this short but I gotta work on that stupid Utopian essay.

smileymiley- :( ttyl.

s8erdude- Sad face now you've depressed me. I wanna tell you something really important. Meet me on the beach in 30 minutes. I'll have enough work done by then to see you.

smileymiley- :) I can't wait.

s8erdude- There's my smileymiley!

Mike had already signed off and nobody else was online. So Miley was left to wonder what it is that he had to tell her. At first she couldn't wait, being around Mike always makes her nervous but happy, it was the perfect feeling. But now she was wondering if Mike wanted to tell her something bad. Maybe he wanted to break up. No, he can't do that. Mike is the best guy that Miley has ever known, she has never felt this way for anyone. She cares more about Mike then she did about Jake. She might even love Mike.

Another message popped up on Miley's screen. This time it was from Jake Ryan. Her stomach did a little back flip. She hadn't talked to him since he left for Romania. It was exciting to hear from him again.

zombiehighrox- Hey Miley!

smileymiley- Jake! I haven't heard from you in ages. What's up?!!!

zombiehighrox- I am moving back to Malibu!

smileymiley- OMG!!!! When?

zombiehighrox- I am on the plane right now. I'd say that I'm about 20 minutes away from landing.

smileymiley- That's great. When can I see you?

zombiehighrox- Tomorrow in school!

smileymiley- You're back in school so soon! That's great. I can't wait.

zombiehighrox- Me either. Maybe we could start up again where we left off.

Miley froze. The last place she left off with Jake was kissing him. That was the most amazing kiss of her life. No, it wasn't, Mike's was. That was right, Mike. She can't just start up again with Jake and leave Mike in the cold. But this is Jake. Miley sunk into a state of confusion. Did she still have feelings for Jake? Another message popped up.

zombiehighrox- I'm landing sooner then I thought. The flight attendant wants me to turn off the laptop. G2G.

Miley stared at the screen again. In a matter of minutes she was going to visit Mike. She shouldn't be thinking about Jake. She didn't even know what Mike was going to say. He could be breaking up with her. And that would mean that she could start things up with Jake. Miley desperately needed some advice, but Lily wasn't on yet. So she decided to log onto her Hannah Montana account.

She logged on and immediately got an IM from one of her Hollywood friends. This one happened to be an actor named Ron Flannery. Hannah Montana plays his girlfriend in his new music video. They shot part of it the week before and are shooting the rest over the weekend.

mynameisron- Hey Hannah!

igotnervegal- Ron! What's up?

mynameisron- I wanted to ask you something.

igotnervegal- Shoot!

mynameisron- After we finish the video I figure we should do something really cool to promote it.

igotnervegal- What do you have in mind?

mynameisron- In the video we are dating. So, why don't we pretend to be dating in real life. The paparazzi will be all over us and the video will be an instant success if they think it's all real.

igotnervegal- You wanna PRETEND to date.

mynameisron- I figure it will be good publicity.

Miley thought about this for a minute. She was already dealing with her conflicting feelings for Mike and Jake, did she really need to throw Ron into the mix? But it would only be acting. Miley remembered the publicity she got when everyone thought she was dating Jackson. This would boost record sales. And it could be fun.

igotnervegal- I'm in!

mynameisron- Great! I'll have my people call your people.

igotnervegal- My people will be waiting.

Miley signed off her Hannah Montana account and switched back onto her normal one. Hopefully Lily would be on by now. And as luck would have it, she was.

smileymiley- Lily I have major news!!!!!!

lalalandgirl- What? Tell me! Tell me!

smileymiley- Hannah Montana is dating Ron Flannery.

lalalandgirl- What! No! Hannah Montana is you, and you are dating Mike, so Hannah Montana is dating Mike...What is that guy's last name?

smileymiley- Mike Livingston. And Hannah Montana is only pretending to date Ron for publicity. Just like Jake did with that actress.

lalalandgirl- Oh, now that is good.

smileymiley- That brings me to the next part. Jake is moving back to town!!!!!!!!!!

lalalandgirl- Great. But you're over him right?

smileymiley- Of course I am.

lalalandgirl- You sure? Because you really shouldn't be pretending to date Ron and love Jake at the same time while you're dating Mike. You can't do that to Mike.

smileymiley- Of course I am sure. What makes you think that I like Jake as anything more then a friend now?

Miley hid her feelings from Lily, she didn't know why but Lily was being very touchy on the subject of Mike lately and Miley didn't want to have her best friend calling her a two-timer until she knew how she felt for Jake.

lalalandgirl- I think you like him because you used 10 exclamation points while saying Jake was coming back. You use 8 when you talk about Mike.

smileymiley- Why would you be counting exclamation points anyways?

lalalandgirl- Forget it. Jake's back. That's great!

smileymiley- Good. I gotta go and meet Mike. He says he has something important to tell me. Is that good or bad?

lalalandgirl- Have no clue. You better go and find out.

smileymiley- Yeah. TTYL

Miley closed her laptop, grabbed her jacket, and headed out the door to talk to Mike. Little did she know, but the events of talking to Mike, seeing Jake again, and "dating" Ron, will turn her life upside down!

_Review! Review! Review!_


	2. At School

_Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here is a chapter. I rewrote this chaprter more times then I can count and changed the story line even more times then that. But I finally settled on what is gonna happen. I plan on making this a long story with a few twists and turns later on. I hope you keep reading. Please review._

Lily was waiting at Miley's locker for Miley to show up. She needed to know what happened last night when Miley and Mike had an important talk. Lily's secret was that she liked her best friend's boyfriend. And she felt horrible about it, but she couldn't turn her feelings off. Lily finally caught a glimpse of Miley and saw her hand in hand with Mike. She didn't need to see this. So she walked over near Oliver's locker.

"Hey!", Oliver said cheerfully to Lily.

"Hi.", Lily said glumly.

"Is everything okay?", Oliver asked. Lily just stared at Miley and Mike. The two of them looked so happy together. She even imagined herself in Miley's place for a moment. But that could never happen. Miley was the one that Mike wanted and Lily can't change that.

"What are we staring at?", Oliver asked following Lily's gaze.

"Nothing.", Lily said turning around.

"You were staring at Miley and Mike weren't you?", Oliver asked. Lily nodded tears filling her eyes.

"Okay, Lily. I'm a guy. I don't do tears.", Oliver said gently patting her shoulder.

"Sorry. I just that I can't this in anymore. Oliver can you keep a secret?", Lily asked.

"Of course. Secret is my middle name. Okay it's really Stanley. I would appreciate it if you kept that little tidbit of information to yourself.", Oliver said.

"Yeah. The problem is I think I might have feelings for Mike.", Lily said.

"Oh no. Mike. Miley's Mike? That's a problem.", Oliver said.

"Oh no it's not. Me and Miley have decided to share him. And we're gonna both marry him and live pool side. Of course it's a problem you idiot.", Lily said hitting Oliver in the head.

"Okay, no need to get violent.", Oliver said rubbing his head.

"Sorry. It's just Miley always gets everything she wants. She's Hannah Montana. And she got Jake. Now she has Mike. For once I'd like to get what I want.", Lily said.

"Well maybe you can...",

"And she is so selfish. Everyone knows she still has feelings for Jake and she is just stringing Mike along. Now that Jake's coming back to town things will be even more messed up.", Lily ranted.

"Jake's coming back to town!", Oliver said.

"Yeah. Today. You'll see him in class. I gotta go to my locker.", Lily said walking off.

Miley was talking to Mike about what movie they were going to rent.

"I'm telling you we need to get Casino Royal. It's supposed to be awesome!", Mike said.

"Sorry, but there is no way I'm watching a James Bond movie.", Miley said.

"Have you ever seen one?", Mike asked.

"Nope. Not one. Why break my streak now?", Miley said while stuffing books into her locker.

"Fine. Miley, what movie do you wanna see?"

"I don't know.", Miley said. She got a suggestion by someone listening in on their conversation.

"Why don't you see Pretty Boys Have More Fun, I hear Jake Ryan gives an amazing performance in it.", Jake Ryan said.

"Jake! It's so good to see you.", Miley said dropping her books and giving him a quick hug. Mike winced at the sight of his girlfriend hugging someone else.

"I'm glad to see I was missed. But who could blame you, I mean look at me. Who's this?", Jake asked looked over at Mike. Miley froze. She never told Jake about Mike. So she new that this would be an awkward introduction.

"Um, this is Mike. My, my, um, my boyfriend.", Miley finally managed to get out. Jake looked surprised, but if he was hurt, he didn't show it.

"Hey man. Congrats. Miley's great.", Jake said.

"Don't I know it.", Mike said while wrapping an arm around Miley. Usually Miley loved it when he did this, but at this time it was a little uncomfortable.

"I gotta get to class. I'll see you around Miley.", Jake said as he walked off.

"Bye.", Miley said waving to him.

"He's seems cool.", Mike said.

"Yeah he is.", Miley said while fighting the temptation to stare at Jake. I'm in way over my head, she thought.

Miley was sitting in math class listening to the teacher babble on and on about something she will never understand, or care about. Lily was sitting next to her, she hasn't said a word to her since their online conversation last night. Oliver looked distracted too, but by what Miley did not know. She made a mental note to ask him later. Jake was reading his script for the next episode of Zombie High.

"And now you may work amongst yourselves.", Mrs. Mount the math teacher said. This meant that everyone was allowed to take out their cell phones and text each other, as long as they didn't talk. Miley took hers out and wrote to Lily.

Miley wrote- HEY! R U MAD AT ME?????

Lily looked up shook her head and took out her cell phone.

Lily wrote- NO. I"M JUST BLAH TODAY. SRY.

Miley smiled knowing that her best friend wasn't angry at her.

Miley wrote- YOU WANNA HANG AT MY PLACE. MIKES NOT COMING OVER UNTIL LATER. STAY FOR DINNER. WITH JACKSON THERE, THERE IS BOUND 2 B A SHOW.

Lily silently laughed at this message.

Lily wrote- K I'M IN!

Miley decided that next she should write to Oliver and see what has been bothering him.

Miley wrote- HEY! WATS UP WITH U 2DAY? WE HAVENT TALKED N U LOOK SAD.

Oliver looked down at his cell and started to write back.

Oliver wrote- I WAS UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON THAT DUMB ESSAY.

Miley wrote- LILY IS COMING OVER MY PLACE. U WANNA JOIN?

Oliver wrote- CANT. IM HANGING WITH JAKE 2DAY.

Miley wrote- ANOTHER TIME.

Miley was writing a message to Mike, when she got another message. It was from Amber.

Amber wrote- HEY LOSER. I GOTTA QUESTION 4 U.

Miley rolled her eyes, wondering what it was Amber could possibly want.

Miley wrote- THERE R NICER WAYS 2 ASK 4 HELP.

Amber was now the one to roll her eyes.

Amber wrote- I DON'T CARE. U ARENT SEEING JAKE R U?

Miley was annoyed at this message. Why did everyone think that she still had feelings for Jake?

Miley wrote- IM DATING MIKE.

Amber wrote- GOOD! THEN IM MOVING IN ON JAKE. LATER LOSER.

Amber tossed Miley and challenging look and then preceded to text Ashley. Miley didn't now why, but she felt threatened. She is dating Mike, so she shouldn't feel this. But she did. And she didn't like it. Before she knew it the bell rang and everyone quickly put their cell phones away and got up to leave the classroom.

_Please review! Review! Review!_


	3. I Love Jake

_Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. Like I said before, it might be a long story. So, I'll just add some short chapters. But it will get very interesting towards the end. And possibly a little Jiley and Loliver. Review, review, review._

Miley was walked in through her front door to find her dad hard at work cooking.

"Hey Dad. Do you mind making an extra plate. I invited Lily over.", Miley said dropping her backpack on the floor.

"No prob. It will be better if we have someone extra to keep an eye on Jackson.", Robbie Ray said.

"Why?"

"His girlfriend dumped him."

Miley started laughing.

"Dad I don't think you can consider her his girlfriend. She was his online penpal. All they did was email each other.", Miley said while flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, well she got sick of emailing him. So she said that she never wants to talk to him again. Your brother was just rejected, show a little sympathy."

"Fine.", Miley said annoyed.

"Miles, can you come over here a second? I need to talk to you.", Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure Dad. What's up?", Miley asked sitting on a stool near her father.

"It's just gonna be you, Jackson, and Lily tonight. I have a date.", Robbie Ray said with a little difficulty.

"Dad, that's great.", Miley said. She was happy for her dad, but then she had flashbacks of happy times with her mom. She missed her. And she knew that her dad must too. He's lonely, he should get out.

"You really are okay with this bud?"

"Of course Daddy.", Miley said giving her dad a hug.

"I'll let Mike come over tonight if you promise to stay in the living room. No upstairs."

"I know your rules daddy. Besides we're just watching a movie.", Miley said getting up and going over to get some homework done before Lily shows up.

"Oh and Dad."

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Thanks for actually telling me about the date."

"No problem."

Miley heard the doorbell ring and answered the door.

"Hey Lily.", Miley said.

"Hey.", Lily said while walking in.

The two girls walked over to the couch where Jackson was sitting. He was staring blankly at the televison that wasn't even turned on.

"Jackson? Are you okay?", Lily asked not knowing about the "breakup".

"Mmph.", Jackson grunted.

"Jackson is a little down today.", Miley said taking the seat next to her brother.

"A little down! A little down! I am heartbroken!", Jackson shouted.

"Whoa, what happened.", Lily asked.

"The love of my life dumped me.", Jackson said standing up.

"Sorry that sometimes happens, you just gotta..."

"You two!", Jackson said pointing at Miley and Lily.

"Why? Why must you torture me like this? What is wrong with you women? Why do you hate me?", Jackson yelled.

"Well I can think of a few reasons.", Miley said putting her fingers in the air ready to count the reasons off on her fingers. Lily put her hand down.

"Not the time.", Lily said.

"I am going to take an extra shift. Away from you heart ripper-outer female type persons!", Jackson said storming out the door.

"Jackson had a girlfriend?", Lily asked.

"Penpal.", Miley replied.

"Oh. What?"

"Long story."

Miley and Lily were eating pizza that they ordered since Jackson left before he could heat up the food their father left.

"So, the one thing you haven't told me was what Mike wanted to talk about last night.", Lily said.

"Oh, yeah. That was a good talk.", Miley said. Lily's heart sunk a little, she knew they were still together but for some reason it still hurt. She tried to hide her feelings from Miley.

"What was it about though?"

"Mike told me he loves me!", Miley squealed.

"What!", Lily said in shock. How could the guy she likes be in love with Miley?

"Yeah, it was so sweet. He gave me this bracelet, see. It says Mike and Miley.", Miley said showing Lily the bracelet. Miley was wearing a silver bracelet that had the name Mike and Miley engraved on it.

"Is that sweet or what?", Miley said admiring her bracelet.

"Yeah. You don't know how lucky you are. Can I ask you a serious question?", Lily asked.

"Sure.", Miley said a little concerned.

"Do you really love him? I mean really love him.", Lily said hoping that Miley said no.

"I guess. I mean, that is a complicated question. It's not like I can never go without him. But I love the way he makes me feel. If we broke up I would be heartbroken. So, I guess I really love him.", Miley said smiling.

"But, you don't think that you're gonna be together forever?"

"I'm fourteen. No one my age is together forever. But for now, I'm happy. I love Jake.", Miley said, then she froze realizing what she just said.

"Did you just say that you love Jake?", Lily asked astounded.

"No, no.", Miley quickly said.

"Yeah, you did.", Lily said.

"Okay I did. But I meant Mike. I was just thinking about something that happened today with Jake. My mind was in another place. I meant to say Mike. I love Mike. I love Mike.", Miley said looking rather guilty.

"Okay, you meant Mike.", Lily said. Though she didn't tell her friend, she felt a glimmer of hope that Miley would leave Mike for Jake and Lily would get Mike to herself.

MTV was playing on the tv and Lily and Miley were finishing their pizza and talking. Lily was in a much better mood since Miley accidentally said that she loved Jake.

"By the way. What happened with Jake that distracted you?", Lily asked curious because she couldn't remember Miley talking with Jake.

"Oh, well it didn't happen with Jake. Amber said she was going to go out with him. It pissed me off a little.", Miley said putting her pizza down. Lily's heart lept again. She's jealous of Amber, maybe she does love him. Miley saw the look on Lily's face and quickly did damage control.

"It's not that I love Jake. It's just, I had feelings for him. Amber shouldn't just rub that in my face. Would you like it if someone told you they were moving in on someone you used to like?", Miley asked.

"No. Seeing someone you like, I mean liked, is not a good feeling.", Lily said thinking about Mike.

"Tell me about it. Let's get onto a more cheerful subject. I'm filming the rest of that music video with Ron Flannery this weekend. Does Lola wanna join?", Miley asked with a smile on her face.

"I get to hang out with Ron?"

"Ron gets to hang out with you!", Miley said.

"So, do you know the details of this big, you and Ron dating publicity stunt?", Lily asked.

"No. I just hope I don't have to kiss him or anything. I'm with Mike. It's a good thing he doesn't know about the Hannah world."

"Don't you have to kiss him in the video?", Lily asked.

"Yeah. But that should be quick. Right?", Miley asked.

"I thought you were the music video expert Miss Pop Princess."

"Yeah. It will probably be a few takes.", Miley said.

"On the bright side kissing Ron Flannery is just about every girls dream.", Lily said.

"I guess. I'll just be thinking about Mike. Well, I shouldn't stress it now. That's over the weekend.", Miley said flipping through the tv channels. Lily just wished that she would stop mentioning Mike. If only Miley knew what she was feeling.

_I'll add more later. Tell me what you think. Review!_


	4. Olga

_Thanks for all the reviews. Here is another part to my story. I hope you like it. Read and review._

"Did you meet any hot girls in Romania?", Oliver asked Jake.

"Yeah. Tons. But my mind was somewhere else.", Jake said shooting a ball into the basketball net.

"Where was this mind of yours?", Oliver asked.

"On, it doesn't matter now.", Jake said lamely shooting another ball and missing.

"Come on dude. You can tell me.", Oliver said stealing the ball away from Jake and making a shot.

"Okay. My mind was on Miley. I never got over Miley.", Jake said missing the shot yet again.

"You still like Miley?", Oliver asked.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter. She has Mike now. She likes him, not me.", Jake said going over to Rico's and sitting down.

"I know the feeling.", Oliver said taking the seat next to him while Jackson handed the two of them water bottles.

"You do?", Jake asked.

"Oh, yeah. I know what it's like to like someone and have them like someone else.", Oliver said looking down.

"Who?", Jake asked.

"Um, Lily.", Oliver said in a quiet voice so Jackson could not hear.

"Wow. Man, why don't you just go for it?", Jake asked.

"'Cause. We've been friends for like, ever. She probably doesn't feel the same way. Besides, she likes someone else.", Oliver said thinking about how Lily was looking at Mike earlier.

"Who?"

"If I tell you that, life will get even more complicated.", Oliver said. Then Jackson appeared again.

"Do you wanna know how to make life less complicated?", Jackson asked.

"How?", Jake and Oliver asked.

"Swear off girls.", Jackson said.

"You mean switch to dudes?", Oliver asked inching farther away from Jackson.

"No! Just stop liking them. Don't bother with the whole dating thing. Girls probably came up with the whole idea just to torment us guys. The female kind will cause nothing but pain and agony.", Jackson said sinking down onto a chair beside them.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", Oliver asked.

"She dumped me. She dumped me. How could she dump me? I can't live without her!", Jackson screamed over dramatically.

"Who dumped you?", Jake asked.

"Olga!", Jackson screamed getting down on his knees pounding the sand.

"Olga?", Jake and Oliver said in unison.

"She was my penpal. My Ukranian penpal.", Jackson moped.

"So, your penpal dumped you?", Jake asked.

"Yes. Now I'll never be able to visit Ukrainia!", Jackson yelled.

"Ukraine.", Oliver corrected.

"It doesn't matter now. She's left me. It's over. Olga!", Jackson yelled again.

"Sorry man. Oliver don't you think that we should let Jackson have some alone time.", Jake said getting up wanting to get away from the crazy man.

"Yeah. Jackson we gotta go.", Oliver said following Jake both a little frightened at what they saw.

"This movie is so stupid.", Miley said.

"Sisters of Death is an awesome movie.", Mike said while stuffing some popcorn into his mouth.

"It's disgusting. They just shoved a scissor in the back of her neck while she was taking a shower. It's deranged.", Miley said while throwing some popcorn at Mike.

"Well it's better then any pretty boy Jake Ryan movie.", Mike said laughing at the thought.

"Jake's movies are good. And why are you ragging on him? You thought he was cool a earlier today.", Miley said annoyed that Mike was insulting Jake. He didn't even give him a chance.

"That was before I knew about your history.", Mike said now ignoring Miley and staring at the tv screen.

"What are you talking about?", Miley asked. But Mike just ignored her. So she turned the tv off.

"Hey! The snake was just about to eat the ugly girl.", Mike said while trying to grab the remote control.

"Okay 1. Ew! And 2. What do you mean about my history with Jake?", Miley asked knowing full well what her history was, but wanting to hear how much Mike knew.

"That you kissed him."

"So, I kissed him.", Miley said trying to play it down like it was nothing.

"Sorry Babe, but kissing is considered history."

"Fine it's history. But it's ancient history. It's like that history in Mr. Martin's class that no one cares about and forgets about the next day. It is gone, in the past.", Miley said in a rant.

"You're sure.", Mike said not buying it.

"I love you. Do you really think I would lie to you.", Miley said trying to look offended.

"Sad face.", Mike said. Miley kept the same face on until she saw a grin spread across Mike's face.

"You're right. It's ancient history. I just want you to be mine. And mine alone.", Mike said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I am.", Miley said kissing him. They pulled away, and Miley couldn't help but look into his blue eyes and smile.

"Smiley Miley.", Mike said before kissing her again. They deepened the kiss into a make out session until Miley heard her Dad's car pull into the driveway and she pushed Mike away.

"Babe, what's wrong?", Mike asked.

"I can't make out with you with my dad nearby.", Miley said getting up and cleaning up the popcorn mess.

"Oh come on. He won't mind.", Mike said trying to pull Miley closer.

"Yes he will. Now go over to the door and go. Say your leaving, say goodnight, be polite, and try not to look him in the eye. He's scary once he can stare you down.", Miley said pulling Mike up from the couch.

Miley pushed Mike over to the door and opened it to throw him out. But something, or someone was blocking the doorway. It was Miley's dad, kissing a blonde haired woman. That was something Miley was not prepared to see. Her dad and the woman instantly pulled away and looked over at Miley and Mike. Miley was speechless so Mike took over for her.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart.", he said awkwardly.

"Hey Mike. How's it going?"

"Good. You?"

"Pretty well up until now.", Mr. Stewart said. Miley noticed that the blonde woman looked very embarrassed. She finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm Monica."

"Hi. Miley, is me.", that was all that Miley could manage to get out.

"I'm gonna go back inside and finish the movie. Monica, it was nice to meet you.", Miley finally managed to say politely before running inside, Mike following her.

Miley was sitting on her couch, Mike sitting next to her.

"Miles, are you okay?", Mike asked concerned.

"My dad just had his tongue down some stranger's throat.", Miley shuddered.

"Well, that's a sign that he liked her.", Mike said trying to look on the positive side.

"His tongue down her throat. I think I'm gonna be sick", Miley said. Before Mike could say anything else, Miley's dad walked in.

"Mike, I think me and Miley need to talk.", he said.

"No problem. I'll call you later Miley.", Mike said on his way out the door. Miley just waved goodbye.

"Miles, I didn't mean for you to see what you saw.", Robbie Ray said sitting down next to her. Miley had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Miles, are you angry at me?"

"No. You know I want nothing but the best for you. And Monica seems really nice. It's just...She's not Mom.", Miley cried sinking her head into her hands. Her father could not think of anything to say, so he just held her and stroked her hair like he did when she was younger.

"Maybe I should just quit dating for a while. I always seem to mess it up anyways.", her dad finally said.

"No Daddy. You go out with whoever you want. Just kiss her a good mile away from me. There is no way I can walk in on that.", Miley said.

"You're sure?", he asked

"Yeah. Go out with Monica again."

"I don't think I will be going out with Monica again.", he said.

"I kinda blew that for you?", Miley asked half pleased with herself.

"A little. But no worries. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. So, you want some pie?"

"You're gonna let me eat some of your pie?"

"I think after tonight, I owe you."

"Big time."

Miley was eating dessert with her dad when Jackson came in.

"Hey Jackson! You want some pie?", Robbie Ray asked.

"Olga loved pie. I miss her so much!", Jackson said falling to the floor. Miley had just about had it.

"Hey, Jackson. Get back into the dating world. Get back at Olga for breaking your heart. I'm sure a few days from now you will be emailing her, telling her about all the girls you've dated and she will regret ever ending what ever it was that you had going.", Miley said trying to cheer up Jackson. If he was crying all night, she wouldn't get any sleep.

"There is nobody like Olga! I can never replace her.", Jackson said trudging up the stairs.

"Oh my god! You've never even met her!", Miley yelled up to him.

"Just let it go, let it go.", Miley's dad while shoving some pie into her mouth to shut her up.

_Review! Review! Review!_


	5. Ron Flannery

_Hey! This chapter is not nearly as important as the others but I decided to throw it in, and get back into writing. But don't worry, more important ones are on their way. If you review, they might come a little faster (hint, hint)_

Miley dressed as Hannah and Lily dressed as Lola walked onto the set of Ron Flannery's new music video.

"So, this is what a music video set looks like?" Lola said.

"Yup. Pretty cool isn't it?" Hannah said.

"Oh my god. There's Ron!" Lily said pointing at Ron who was walking their way.

"Stop drooling. How many times do I have to tell you? Celebrities are normal people too. They don't like to be smothered by fans" Hannah said putting Lily's pointing hand down.

"Hey Hannah!" Ron Flannery said.

"Hey Ron. So, are you ready to shoot this?" she asked.

"Yeah! Can't wait"

"Good. Later we can discuss our promoting plan" Ron said in a low voice trying to hide the conversation from Lily, but she heard.

"Oh, you mean the fake dating thing? I know all about that" Lola said.

"I might have told her a little bit" Hannah said.

"She's your best friend. I'm sure that we can work her into the plan too. If Hannah's best friend says that she's dating someone, more tabloids will believe it. You in?" Ron asked Lily.

"Yeah" Lola said in a dreamlike voice, staring at Ron.

"Lola remember that drooling comment I told you about before?" Hannah said. Lola instantly zapped back to reality.

"Let's get to work" Ron said dragging Hannah away.

* * *

"Okay. Now, Ron I want you to stand over there and kiss Hannah" the director shouted. Ron walked up to kiss Hannah but she pulled away. This is betraying Mike, Miley thought.

"Hannah, you can't pull away. It decreases Ron's teen heartthrob affect" the director said.

"Oh, right. Just give me a second" Hannah said.

"Hurry up. Time is money" the director shouted back annoyed.

"Hannah, what's up?" Ron asked touching her hand. Miley felt her heart leap a little at his warm touch.

"It's nothing. I have a boyfriend and it feels weird. Like I'm cheating. I know it's stupid" Hannah said. Ron looked at little disappointed.

"No it's not. And you're not cheating, you're acting. There's a difference" Ron said.

"Kissing you feels like cheating" Hannah said.

"No. If there is no feeling behind it, there's no problem" Ron said.

"So, you will go around kissing other girls even if you have a girlfriend?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, why not. The more the merrier" Ron said as if it was nothing. Miley was appauled by his answer.

"You know what, let's just get this kiss over with. And maybe forget the publicity thing. I mean the song is good, it can sell itself" Hannah said pulling her hand out of his reach. Miley did not want to kiss any guy who acted like that. This just gave her a reason to spend more time with Mike.

"I said the wrong thing didn't I?" Ron asked with a warm, regretful voice.

"A little" Hannah said looking down.

"Why don't I make it up to you. We get this kiss over with, and then you come to one of my parties. I'll show you I'm not as big as a jerk as I just sounded" Ron said. Miley knew that he would corner her into hanging out with him somehow, she might as well make it as painless as possible.

"I'll come. Let's just get back to shooting. Your director is giving me the evil eye" Hannah said.

* * *

Hannah and Lola were in the limo on the way to Ron's party.

"So, how was the kiss?" Lola asked.

"The kiss itself was good, the guy who kissed me, I'm not so sure about" Hannah replied.

"He's a jerk in real life?"

"Big time. I'm not sure we're gonna do the dating thing anymore. I don't think that I would be able to spend that much time around the guy" Hannah said.

"Oh, but you should"

"Why? I would get to spend more time with Mike"

"Maybe you spend too much time with Mike. I mean when couples spend to much time together they become one. You don't want that" Lola (Lily) said hoping this is what breaks Miley and Mike up.

"No I don't want that"

"Good, then give Ron a chance"

* * *

Hannah arrives at the party. Ron introduced her to the famous people that she did not already know, was a great conversationalist, they could talk for hours if they wanted to, and a good dancer. He asked her politely to dance, saying "just a dance, no cheating implied", and she agreed, just to see if she could dance at parties with him, and to make sure he wouldn't try and kiss her if she didn't want to, he didn't. Miley gave Ron a chance at the party. And he was perfectly polite and nothing like that jerk that she saw on set. Maybe she could spend more time with this guy. And Mike doesn't know about Hannah. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

_Review! Review! Review!!!!!!! Please?_


	6. Contract

_Sorry it took so long to update. And this isn't the most important chapter either. And for those of you who saw the new episode of Hannah Montana Achey Jakey Heart, in my mind, that episode never happened. It would ruin my story. So, when reading this erase that from your memory. And for those of you who didn't see the episode, where were you? Here's another part of the story. Please review!!!!_

Hannah was at a business meeting with Ron Flannery and his manager. Apparently in Hollywood it isn't enough to give someone your word, it has to be in writing. So far nothing has happened in the meeting which is supposed to set up a contract for Hannah and Ron's "relationship" It's just the lawyers and managers giving each other their customary greetings. They haven't even started discussing the contract yet and Miley was really, really bored. She had to cancel a date with Mike to be here, and Mike wasn't to pleased about that. She hoped that she would be able to get out of the meeting early and surprise Mike, but that wasn't going to happen. Suddenly her cell phone started to vibrate, she got text message. She discreetly lowered her phone so no one would realize that she wasn't paying attention.

The text message was from Mike, it read.

ARE YOU DONE STUDYING YET?

That was Miley's excuse for coming to this meeting. She said she was going to fail Mrs. Mount's math class because she was too busy texting people on her phone, instead of paying attention. It was easily bought since just about everyone else was texting each other and failing the class too.

NO, IT MIGHT BE A WHILE, Miley wrote.

WELL HURRY. WE NEED TO TALK, Mike wrote.

We need to talk. Those four words were either something really, really good. Or really, really bad. Last time he said that, he said he loved her. But he already said the best thing he could say, what more could he do other than break up with her?

MIKE, ARE YOU GONNA BREAK UP WITH ME OR SOMETHING?, Miley wrote.

NO, I'M TRYING TO PREVENT THAT, SO TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE SO WE CAN TALK, Mike wrote.

OKAY I BETTER GET BACK TO WORK, Miley wrote.

Trying to prevent that. Was her relationship in trouble? This was not good. Miley, dressed as Hannah, sat in her chair perplexed, but the silence was broken by Ron.

"Hey, Hannah. Lets talk outside" he said motioning for her to get up. Hannah followed him out.

Once they were out in the hallway they began talking.

"Sorry about the meeting. Those guys can just talk and talk forever" Ron said.

"It's okay. It's business" Hannah said, Miley was too distracted to strike up any good conversation.

"Yeah, well they haven't even started talking about the contract yet. So, why don't we. We already went over the important stuff, this is just a review. We'll hang out together at places and lead the paparazzi on" Ron started.

"But no kissing right?" Hannah asked.

"No, you're not gonna cheat on your boyfriend just for some publicity stunt. My people will set up some fake contacts who will say that they've seen us make out or something, but we'll never do that in real life. So they won't have pictures of us making out, just of us hanging out. But us acting like just friends is enough for the tabloids to think that we eloped in Vegas. The tabloids will print stories about us, people will talk, and the song will sell" Ron said.

"Sounds great. And thanks about the no kissing thing" Hannah said.

"No problem. I'll even make sure that the contract clearly states no kissing" Ron said.

"Thanks, you really are a good guy"

"I am aren't I. So our publicity stunt will start tonight at Ashley Tisdale's birthday party" Ron said.

"Tonight?" Hannah asked.

"You didn't have plans did you? Because this is really important" Ron said almost with a pleading look.

"Nothing that I can't reschedule" Hannah said, giving into Ron's eyes. She was going to talk to Mike, but that can wait just one night. Ron needed her.

"Great. You should get back into the meeting, they'll be done rambling by now. I'll meet you there in a second" Ron said flashing his charming smile.

"Okay" Hannah replied as she walked off.

After Hannah left Ron's manager came into view.

"I couldn't help but hearing your conversation" the manager said.

"Oh, yeah? Concerned?" Ron asked.

"I thought our plan was for you to actually kiss, pretend to be in a serious relationship, and go all Tom Cruise and start jumping on Oprah's couch professing your love"

"It is the plan" Ron replied.

"But that would require you to kiss her. And you can't do that if you put no kissing in the contract"

"I know, that's why I'm not putting it in the contract. But Hannah doesn't have to know that" Ron said with a devilish grin on his face.

Yeah, this was going to cause some trouble.

_Review! Review! Review!!!!_


	7. Changed It A Bit

_Here is another part. I know it's really, really, short. But I have a chronic disease, and I'm having another flair up, so I can't write for a long time. I just feel sick and need a distraction, so I quickly wrote this up. It's not the most important chapter until the end of it. And yes, I will have a more important, and depending on how I feel, longer chapter later._

Miley was getting ready to go to Ashley Tisdale's party with Ron. She was getting her high fashion clothes on. And putting on her wig and her makeup, when her cell phone rang. It was Mike.

"Hey Mike." Miley said weakly, she knew she had to lie.

"Hey Miles. So, are you still studying?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still studying. You know me, I'm a workaholic. I'm a busy bee. Very, very busy." Miley ranted out nervously and quickly.

"Fine, when do you think you'll be done?" Mike asked throughly annoyed.

"Tomorrow. Can we talk at school?" Miley asked.

"Fine. Bye" Mike said.

"Bye, I love you." Miley said, but Mike had already hung up.

"Great. This is just great." Miley sarcastically said to herself.

* * *

Now, Miley was completely unrecognizable, while dressed up as Hannah. Ron was escorting her down the red carpet, before entering the party. The feeling of everyone looking at you, taking pictures of you, and complimenting you while on the carpet was Miley's favorite feeling in the world. Next, she and Mike stopped for a short interview.

"We are standing here with Hannah Montana and Ron Flannery. The two superstars have just filmed the hit music video, Young Love. Now, Ron can you tell me what this song is about?" the reporter asked.

"The title explains it all. It's about young love. About how fresh, new, and exciting it is." Ron explained.

"Now, Hannah, here, plays your girlfriend in the video." the reporter commented. Hannah tried to say something, but Ron cut her off.

"Yeah, and it's great to have such a gorgeous girl be my girlfriend for a day." Ron said.

"For a day, huh? How do you respond to the rumors that you two are an item?" the reported asked with a grin.

"Well, there video wouldn't be as realistic if there wasn't some chemistry there." Ron answered.

"Yeah, but..." Hannah started to say. The plan was they act as friends.

"Yeah, Hannah really is the greatest." Ron added.

"So, are you two dating?" the reported asked.

"Like I said, there's something there. That's all for now. We gotta party with Ashley." Ron said before jostling Hannah past the reporter.

Hannah was a little annoyed at Ron for the way he handled that interview. He was so not being inconspicuous about their "relationship". It's not that he went straight out and said that they were dating and ruined their plan. But he didn't shoot down the rumors and say that they were just friends. Not to mention he didn't let her talk at all. Now, they were almost at the party. They could see Ashley saying hello to everyone, but before they saw her, they had to pose for pictures.

"Hannah! Ron! Pose for a photo!" one of the photographers shouted.

"Alright one photo" Ron said. Hannah leaned close to Ron doing her customary pose. But Ron changed it a bit. He changed it by taking advantage of how close Hannah was to him. He changed it by kissing Hannah in front of all the paparazzi.


	8. Got Played

Once the kiss happened, everyone who was watching suddenly gasped. And then the gasp turned into applause. The kiss ended. Ron pulled away with a smile on his face. After that the reports bombarded Hannah and Ron with questions, but Ron simply pushed Hannah towards the door allowing them entrance to the party. But that didn't quite stop the pictures, because as he scurried her along the red carpet, he had his arm draped around her back, his hand very low on her back. Anyone with eyes could see that his hand on her butt, a very risque move for Hannah Montana, the Teen Queen who stands for everything that innocence is. Hannah (or Miley, depending how you look at it) knew that by morning the picture of her kissing Ron, correction, Ron kissing her, and basically grabbing her butt as they walked down the red carpet, would be on the cover of every tabloid and will be the only thing that Access Hollywood or E! will be talking about. Oh, joy.

Finally once they were in the party, Hannah was so furious, she didn't bother to say hello to any of her friends. She just dragged Ron to the nearest empty room that she could possibly find. Unfortunately, the only empty place was the women's room, but she settled for that.

Hannah jostled Ron into the bathroom and slammed the door, making sure to lock it so no one else could get in.

"Hey." he said awkwardly, after almost being shoved onto the hard, cold tile floor in the bathroom.

"Hey!" Hannah said furiously. "All you can think of saying is hey?"

"What's the problem?" Ron asked, sounding completely clueless.

"Well, you kissed me for one! And then to top it all off, you grabbed my ass in front of all the cameras! Jeez, once my dad sees that I am beyond screwed!" Hannah yelled.

"So?" Ron asked annoyed.

"So!"

"You're upset about that?"

"Yeah I am! You said no kissing. You said that you put that in the contract!" Hannah shouted back.

"Yeah, well, I lied." said Ron.

Hannah looked kind of taken aback. She just thought that Ron got caught up in the moment and did something stupid. She never considered that he was lying to her from the start. She didn't see him as the jerk that he was when he was shooting the music video, she thought she just caught him in a bad moment, but now, he was that guy all over again. She got played.

"You lied to me." Hannah said. Not shouting, it was more like a whisper. A whisper full of self pity for falling for the lie, and as much as Miley would hate to admit it, falling for the guy. There was something she liked about him, but that was out the door now.

"I wouldn't call it lying." Ron said.

"Oh, really?" Hannah said, her anger and annoyance coming back. "And what would you call it?"

"Business. Maybe you should've stopped texting that boy toy of yours and actually had read the contract. If you did, you'd see that I lied. But no. But don't blame yourself. You're just little naive Hannah Montana from Hickville, USA, any hillbilly would have fallen for the same trick as you. But, hey, it's now a life lesson. Read the fine print." Ron explained. Hannah was just rendered speechless.

What could she say? She got played. That was the only thought that kept reeling through her mind. Something like, you moronic idiot! How could you be stupid enough to trust him? But those thoughts wouldn't help get her out of this situation. So finally she spoke.

"This partnership, or whatever the hell it was that we had going on it over!" she shouted stomping her feet and making her way to the door, but Ron stopped her.

."No, no, no. Miss Montana, I'm afraid you can't do that." Ron said with a devilish grin.

"Oh? And why is that?" Miley asked with every ounce of defiance that she could possibly muster.

"Because you're under contract. You have to continue pretending to date me. I mean, you always could break the contract, but then I would have to sue you for all you're worth. And trust me when I say that I will be able to get all the money from you that I want. So, you're better off just sticking it out. It's only for another three weeks. Now, I'm sure you could do that." he said.

By this point Miley was about ready to pull her hair out. Which was true, she was tugging at the sides of her blonde wig in frustration, in the process messing up the perfect blonde hair that Hannah Montana was known for.

"Is there a problem Hannah?" Ron asked, laughing at the state she was in.

"No, everything is just fine. Now, shouldn't we be getting out to that party?" Hannah begrudgingly said.

"Yes, Girlfriend. I think that's a great idea." he said, while putting his arm back into the position that was very near to Hannah's butt. And as they walked out of the bathroom a group of girls and women stormed in, needing to use the restroom that was blocked off for Hannah and Ron's very private and very loud conversation. And once they came out of the bathroom and into view of the party, more photographers took more pictures of them together.

Because of the stupid contract Hannah Montana had to spend the rest of the party getting cute and cuddly with Ron Flannery, all under the watchful eye of the paparazzi. But she luckily mangaged to avoid kissing him. Thank God!

If Miley knew one thing it was that when the picture of Hannah and Ron came out tomorrow, the tabloids would have themselves a field day. But Miley had no idea about the backlash that this would cause between her and Mike and her and Lily.


	9. The Afterparty

Robbie was cooking breakfast for a seriously depressed Jackson, and a still sound asleep after having the worst night of her entire life Miley. Smiley Miley wasn't smiling last night, she came home around midnight, completely distraught and looking like she had been trying not to cry all night. She walked into the house, completely ignoring her father who asked what was going on and just collapsed on the couch into tears.

"Miles, what happened?" Robbie asked, putting his arm around Miley dressed as Hannah Montana. Miley was silent. She knew she had to explain this to her father, but she was scared. And really embarrassed for being so naive and stupid. Of course Miley knew her father would have nothing but kind words to say, but that wouldn't help or change any of it. Miley got played, nothing her father can do will change that.

"Miley, you know you can tell me anything." her father said, trying once more to get her to open up about what happened.

"I hate Ron." Miley simply said.

"Why? Just this afternoon you were all excited about going to the party with him. What changed?" Robbie asked.

"He changed." Miley said, shamefully hiding her face in her hands. Then she started speaking, it sounded muffled through her hands but was still comprehendible. So for an hour she ranted to her father about what happened that night. And for an hour her father was an incredible comfort. Jackson even stopped moping about Olga to make sure Miley was okay. He swore revenge on Ron using the great power of Rico! But nothing any of them could say made Miley feel any better, she just slowly shuffled off to her room and laid down on her bed, mindlessly staring at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

What Miley didn't know is that Jackson snuck onto her computer while she was sleeping and emailed Ron a very angry letter. And yes, he emailed Olga too. Jackson figured since Miley's email is different from Jackson, she might actually read this letter. While Jackson was busy typing away at the computer, Robbie Ray was having a very explicit phone conversation with Ron Flannery's lawyer. Bad news, Hannah can't get out of the contract until it ends or until both parties decide to terminate it. Which means Ron would have to decide that he didn't want to date Hannah, and everyone knew that would never happen. The Stewarts were stuck, they couldn't afford the legal bills that terminating the contract would cause, so Miley would just have to stick this one out, but could she?

"Hey, Dad," Jackson began sitting at the kitchen table, reading an old letter of Olga's. "Do you think Miley will be able to do it? The whole Ron thing?"

"You're baby sister has always been tougher than anybody thought she was, so I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm just more worried about telling her I can't do anything about it." Robbie answered, having finally completed the breakfast he labored over to cook.

"Jackson call Miley down for breakfast." Robbie said.

"Miley! Get down here! Your burning daylight!" Jackson shouted at the top of his lungs, not even bothering to leave his seat.

"Quietly." Robbie said one second too late. Miley came slowly walking down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

"Morning Darling" Robbie said.

"Hi Dad." Miley said. Then she walked over to Jackson.

"Morning Jackson! How do you like getting yelled at?" Miley shouted right into Jackson's ear.

"I actually find it quite pleasant." he said sarcastically, rubbing his ear to stop the pain in his eardrum.

"Oh, I'm glad your happy then." Miley replied.

"So, Miles, how are you doing?" her father asked.

"Horrible. Absolutely, positively, without a doubt, horrible. I know all teenage girls say 'Ugh! I hate my life!' But I really, really mean it!" answered Miley.

"Yeah, well, what about me?" Jackson asked. "I just lost the love of my life! But does anybody care about Jackson? No!" he said, before grabbing his food and stalking off.

"Must be that time of the month." Miley commented.

After breakfast, which was pretty much silent because Miley wasn't in the mood to talk, Miley's dad told her the bad news about her having to follow what the contract says. Miley just looked stoic before thanking her Dad for trying and then turning on the TV in the living room. It was there that she was still sitting, watching TV when the doorbell rang and Miley went to answer it.

"Oh, hey Lily!" Miley said, so thankful to see her best friend who was the person she needed most right now.

"Hey." Lily said coldly.

"Okay, what's your problem." Miley asked.

"You, you cheated on Mike!" Lily said, now storming into Miley's house without being invited in.

"I didn't cheat on him!" Miley shouted back.

"Yeah, you did! And I've got proof!" Lily yelled, holding up and tabloid with a picture of Hannah and Ron kissing on it.

"Lily," Miley began trying to explain what really happened.

"No, no, no! You cheated on Mike! That's a horrible thing to do. I mean, just because you can be two people at once doesn't mean you can have two boyfriends at once! You're just using the fact that Mike is clueless to the Hannah world against him!" Lily continued in her rant."But, you don't know the whole story." Miley said, her eyes looking a little glassy.

"The proof is in the picture. I can't believe you'd do that! God, you are so selfish! You have to have every guy! Jake, then Mike, then Jake, then Mike, then Ron, then Mike, and now Ron again while saying you still want Mike! That is not normal behavior!" Lily shouted at her best friend who was now in tears. Cold, full tears were now streaming down Miley's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Miley said sinking to the ground, not really apologizing to Lily, but to herself for being so stupid. Lily realized that she had struck a nerve or something had happened. She's actually never seen Miley cry. Not once. Miley was strong that way. Something must have happened. Lily felt guilty that she didn't know it before she started screaming at her best friend.

"Miles," Lily began, now sitting down next to Miley, but Miley cut her off.

"I'm just so stupid." Miley wept.

"Miles, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Some contractual obligation to date Ron, and that means I have to act like his girlfriend, and it's just so confusing." Miley cried.

"Yeah, so could you simplify it a bit?" Lily asked, not following what Miley was saying.

"He said we wouldn't have to kiss and then he kisses me. And all night I had to deal with him kissing me and _touching _me so my family doesn't go broke! I'm just so stupid." she said breaking down.

"Miles, I don't know what to say." Lily said speechlessly, still a little confused but realizing that Ron had somehow taken advantage of Miley.

"Just say you don't hate me for being a total moron." Miley asked.

"Never. You're my best friend, nothing will ever change that. No idiot guy or any guy at all. We're like sisters, and I'm on your side through and through. Okay?" Lily said. That was the truth, Miley was her sister and nothing could come between that. Not even Mike. But how could she be so sure?

* * *

_Staying home crying all night, that was some afterparty! Again this isn't the most important chapter, but I'll be adding in a bunch of little things before the big finish. I'm just putting my finishing touches on that. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been sick. Anyway, review!_


	10. Can We Talk About This Later?

**Sorry it's taken this long to update. I've been sick again, and I'm still sick. Anyway, I know it seems like I'm dragging this out, but I am building up to the finish where I will tie up all the loose ends. Just please keep reading. And please review if you get the chance. Thanks to all of my readers!**

* * *

Lily walked Miley to school after the Ron fiasco. She didn't really know what to say to Miley other than apologize. But Miley wouldn't even talk, she just walked to school silently.

"I think Mike's gonna breakup with me." Miley finally said after a few minutes of silence. Lily stopped in her place. Mike and Miley breaking up? Does this mean that she has a chance? What was she thinking? Her best friend just had the worst night of her life and she wants to move in on her boyfriend. That was just too wrong.

"Really?" Lily said, in a voice of mock sympathy. "Why?"

"I don't know." Miley moaned. "I guess I haven't been spending enough time with him or something like that."

"Do you still love him?" Lily asked. If Lily was dating Mike, she wouldn't be able to be away from him for a second. He was just too perfect. If she were Hannah Montana she would give it all up to be with Mike.

"I don't know anymore." Miley said sounding very confused. "I mean, I thought I loved him. But the truth is, I haven't really missed him."

Miley then just looked at the ground and watched each step she took on her way to school.

"That's not real love, is it?" she finally asked.

"No," Lily said, trying to hide her happiness. "But look on the bright side, because it's not real love it won't hurt as much when he breaks up with you."

"If she breaks up with me." Miley corrected.

"Of course, if." Lily said. It was when he breaks up with her. Definitely when.

"Hey Ladies," Oliver said walking up to Miley and Lily's lockers. "What's the haps?"

"I got molested by Ron last night." Miley said casually. "You?"

Oliver just looked in absolute shock and revulsion.

"I can't say that's happened to me." he finally said. "Want me to beat him up for you?"

"Thanks, but no." Miley said. "I am absolutely positive you will end up in the hospital if you even try."

"Thanks for the support." Oliver said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Miley replied. Then she spotted Mike from across the hall. He waved at her and motioned for her to come near him.

"I gotta go," Miley said, worriedly, walking off towards Mike.

"So, Lil," Oliver said, talking to Lily who he caught staring at Mike and Miley. Why can't she just realize that it's Oliver she belongs with, not Mike?

"Yeah?" Lily said, zapping back to reality after she saw Mike begin to talk very angrily to Miley. That actually made her day.

"How are ya?" he asked, his hand leaning up against her locker.

"Fine. Just supporting Miley and all of that." Lily answered.

"Mike can't do that?" Oliver asked. This was his way of finding out if Lily still liked Mike. They were his friends who were girls, so he asked them not to talk about their crushes or boyfriends unless he asked them to. It was just too weird. But now that he likes Lily, he needed to know.

"Miley can't tell him about the Hannah world! And Mike is gonna break up with Miley. See them fighting?" Lily said pointing towards Mike and Miley with a smile. By now, Mike stocked off, and Miley had already given her bracelet that he gave to her back. They were definitely broken up.

"Yeah, great," Oliver said, knowing exactly what Lily was going to say next.

"So maybe once they break up, I can date Mike!" Lily said clapping. Oh no, Oliver thought.

"But isn't Miley your best friend? That's kind of against the rules isn't it? Come on, moving in on her ex." Oliver said, looking for any roadblocks he could put up.

"Miley said she doesn't love him." Lily said. "It'll be fine."

Well, it wasn't fine with Oliver. He decided that he should just tell Lily how he felt. Why not?

"Lily," he began, his voice shaking in nervousness. He tried to pull himself together, it was now or never.

"Can we talk about this later? I gotta go to class." Lily said, taking off before Oliver could say anything else.

"Sure," Oliver said to himself. "Later, like that will really happen."

Oliver knew he wouldn't get the guts up again. Just great!


	11. SOS

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! I've been sick. I hope people are still reading the story and I promise this chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily was sitting in math class, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but her mind was wandering too much. Miley and Mike broke up, Lily saw it! Now she has a chance. But now that it has happened Lily realized that there were a few flaws to her plan. Like what if Miley didn't want Lily to date Mike? Lily did promise that nothing would ruin their friendship. But an even worse thought popped into Lily's head, what if Mike didn't like her back?

Oliver was pretending to pay attention in class, but instead he was eying Lily. She looked deep in thought. Her brow was wrinkled as though she was trying to figure out the answer to a really difficult math problem, but she still looked stunning in the eyes of Oliver. But Oliver knew that a math problem was not what Lily was thinking about. He knew her mind was on Mike and he knew he had to get it off of Mike.

Mike was bad news, at least that's what Oliver thought. He could just feel it. He had to get Lily away from him. Miley has already escaped (even though Oliver was perfectly content with Mike while Miley was dating him because he knew that Lily didn't have a chance, but Oliver never thought that his vision could be clouded by his feelings for Lily) now it was time to save Lily.

He took out his cell phone a texted Lily (it was math class, so texting was perfectly acceptable).

Oliver- YOU'RE FAILING MATH. HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU TO PAY ATTENTION?

Lily- THOUGHT ABOUT IT DECIDED AGAINST IT. AND I DON'T SEE YOU PAYING ATTENTION EITHER MR. SMARTY PANTS.

Oliver- IT'S MILEY'S JOB TO KEEP ME FOCUSED AND SHE'S NOT HERE. WAIT, WHERE IS MILEY?

Lily looked around the class and realized that Miley wasn't in her normal seat. She was just too preoccupied with Mike to notice before. Lily was about to write back to Oliver saying that Miley was just probably dealing with some Mike drama and skipped class but she'll be fine, then Lily got a text message. From Miley herself.

Miley- SOS! MEET ME IN THE SAFEHOUSE!!!

The safehouse was the girl's bathroom near the water fountain that Miley and Lily always snuck to when they skipped a class or had a problem the needed to talk out. Lily tried to figure out what this was about, maybe Miley wasn't taking the Mike thing as well as expected. That could definitely put a flaw in Lily's plan. Lily decided that she'll never know what Miley needed unless she went. Now she just had to get out of math class.

Oliver- HELLO? BORED OUTTA MY MIND HERE! Oliver texted right before Lily was about to make an excuse to leave.

Lily- MILEY GAVE ME AN SOS! I GOTTA LEAVE CLASS. IF I'M NOT IN MY NEXT CLASS COVER FOR ME. OKAY?

Oliver sighed when he read this and then wrote back.

Oliver- YOU'RE COVERED.

Lily- YOU'RE THE BEST! If only, Oliver thought.

Lily made an excuse that she was in desperate need of the nurse and the clueless teacher agreed to let Lily leave. She maneuvered her way through the hallway of her school, going to the bathroom stall that Miley and her made their official headquarters whenever the other is in crisis mode. Finally she reached her destination and pushed the bathroom door open, only to hear a soft crying.

"Miley?" Lily asked, slowly encroaching upon the stall that she heard the crying coming from. Miley must be taking this badly, she never cries unless she is in way over her head. "Is that you?"

A hand pushed the bathroom stall in the back of the room open. Miley walked out of it, a little makeup running down her face from crying. Lily instantly went over to Miley, already taking some makeup out of her handbag, Miley looked like a mess.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lily said, ushering Miley over to the mirror where there was more light, as she fixed her friend's makeup. Miley didn't answer. "Is it Mike? Did you breakup?" There was a little too much hopefulness in Lily's voice when she asked that, but Miley didn't pick it up.

"No," she responded. "Apparently we're on a break." Lily looked confused. So they're not broken up? Great, now Lily has to wait even longer for Mike. Maybe she should give up her quest for him, it was hopeless anyway.

"A break? What does that mean?" Lily asked. Miley shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I don't really care." Miley said, finally examining herself in the mirror, Lily didn't quite finish fixing her makeup, so she looked even worse half done.

"Are you gonna let me finish?" Lily asked, pulling Miley back into her reach. "So, you don't care about the breakup? I mean, break?"

"No, I just care about the reasons why, and the whole Ron thing." Miley said. Lily didn't feel like getting into another Ron conversation, so she just decided to avoid that particular part.

"What were his reasons?" she asked, finally finishing Miley's makeup. Miley turned and looked at herself in the mirror. It looked like she was crying a little, but a few more minutes in the bathroom and the puffy eyes would go away.

"I'm too selfish and involved in my own world." Miley said, answering Lily's question. Miley then looked at the ground, feeling troubled. "Lily?" she finally asked nervously.

"Do you think I'm too involved in the Hannah world and not enough in real life?" Miley asked. "I mean, before the whole Ron thing, did I really cast everyone to the side for Hannah?"

Lily was silent for a moment. "It's not that you cast everyone to the side, it's just, sometimes it seems like Hannah's life and people are more important than Miley's." Miley just looked really guilty. Obviously Lily didn't help.

"Which is understandable. I mean, Hannah's world is glamourous and perfect. And even though you want both Miley and Hannah's life, I'm sure anyone would chose the perks of Hannah over Miley sometimes." Lily quickly covered, knowing that still wasn't something that would make Miley feel better. She created the alter-ego Hannah to stop being Miss Hollywood and keep her friends, and it's been working, but it can only work to an extent. The rest is Miley sacrificing a movie premiere for a movie night with your friends, which is a choice that Miley usually handles well, but sometimes she chooses Hannah. Maybe Mike bringing this to Miley's attention will make her more like Miley and less like Hannah.

"Right now," Miley said, breaking Lily's train of thought. "I'd rather be anyone but Hannah."

"Why?" Lily asked. Miley took out her cell phone and showed it to Lily. On the screen was a rather rude text from Ron telling him that she has to show up at another movie premiere with him.

"Do you have a choice?" Lily asked, finally figuring out that this text from Ron is what caused Miley to breakdown in tears.

"No, I'm still in contract for another two weeks." Miley moaned. "Lily will you go with me? I could use a friend."

"Of course," Lily said, while hugging Miley. Miley can worry about juggling the Hannah world and Miley world later, right now she just needed to juggle her emotions without letting anything fall to the ground and break her.

"Dad, we're ready," Miley said solemnly, walking down the stairs as Hannah. She was wearing an ultra trendy dress, layered in necklaces and she had her signature blonde wig on, and a face covered in makeup that hopefully wouldn't run if she cried. Lily, dressed as Lola came down behind her in a black and white dress with stylish combat boots and red hair.

"You look great." Robbie responded. Miley moaned.

"You think I look great, now I have to go change." Miley said making her way back up the stairs.

"Wait," Robbie said stopping her. "Why can't a father tell his daughter that she looks nice?"

"Many reasons," Miley began. "But it's not you this time, I want Ron to be repulsed by me and end this stupid contract."

"Darling," Robbie said pulling his daughter into a hug. "No one can be repulsed by you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Miley whispered.

"Sorry," Robbie said, pulling out of the hug. "Are you sure you don't want me to cancel my date tonight so I can be on call if you need me?"

"No, I got Lily with me to put Ron in his place." Miley said. Jackson just scoffed.

"What's this one called?" he asked, referring to the long string of dates that his father has had recently and wondering what this one's name was. "Martha?"

"No." Robbie Ray, said, before mumbling an excuse that he had to pick up his date. He said goodbye and tried to make his way out of the house, but Jackson stopped him.

"No, wait. I bet she's a Linda. You like Linda's." Jackson continued.

Just when Jackson was about to say another name, the phone rang, but no one felt like getting up to answer it so it went to the machine. The message left went like this.

"Hey Robbie?" a women with a very California like voice said. "It's Olga. Sorry, but I'll be like thirty minutes late for our date, but I'll see you soon. Hope I'm not causing too much trouble. See you soon, bye!"

Jackson's eyes bugged out and he looked like he was gonna cry, before he blurted out "You're dating an Olga!"

Robbie Ray looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "It's just a weird coincidence."

"An Olga!" Jackson roared. "After everything I've been through with my Olga! You're dating one! That's horrible! They curse us Stewart men Dad! Never date an Olga!"

"You know what? Why don't we let you guys have a talk. We gotta go." Miley said before pulling Lily out the door. Robbie was left standing there alone with Jackson.

"This gives me some time to get some flowers, so I'll go too." Robbie said leaving, decided he'll deal with this later. Jackson just flopped down on the couch and moaned, "I hate my life."

"Hannah, you look radiant." Ron whispered in Hannah's ear as they were walking down the red carpet.

"Ron," Hannah whispered back. "You make me wanna puke." Then she smiled back to Ron sweetly.

"Yeah!" Lola shouted from two steps behind them.

"Who asked you?" Ron said, irritated that Hannah had to bring her friend Lola along, but still keeping a smile because there were cameras flashing and he knew he had to keep a perfect image.

"Let's just get this over with." Hannah said, trying to speed Ron down the carpet. Lily stopped her in her tracks and pointed over towards the end of the red carpet.

"What?" Miley asked, then finally following Lily's pointing finger.

"Is that?" Lily asked.

"Jake?" Miley asked, seeing Jake's figure at the end of the carpet. She didn't get what the big deal was, Jake was almost always at these things. Why was Lily going all gaga over him.

"I meant the person next to him." Lily whispered, her eyes widening. Miley looked over and saw that Jake had a date who was wrapped around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. The kiss made Miley flinch, but she casted that feeling of jealousy aside because she wanted to know who he was with. At first Miley couldn't figure out who it was next to Jake but then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Amber!"

* * *

**Other than the ending this has sorta been just a filler chapter. But I hope that this will keep you coming back for more. There will be a lot more JILEY stuff in the next chapter so please keep reading. And just to clarify, in this story Jake does NOT know that Miley is Hannah. So, just remember that next chapter. I'll try to update more often. Please review!!!**


End file.
